


The Lost Pirate Hunter

by HanaMi33



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: A normal day in East Blue. When one encounters the infamous bounty Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Your life is bound to get a little bit more interesting. Remi thought he was odd man. He was odd himself. He loves wearing woman clothes and cute things. He doesn't care what anyone has to say about it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Encounter with The Pirate Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bugging me since three in morning. I finally got up and typed it.hope ya like it ~ XD

My name is Remi J. Starsign. I like wearing woman clothing.  
My favorite fruit is strawberries. I like to take walks around my village.  
I live in East Blue in a small town.  
  
“Remi!” A loud shout made me turn to my older sister.  
Her name is Rianna. She took over the family's farm after our parents passed away four years ago.  
It had been tough on the both of us but, things were finally looking up.  
  
“Yeah..?” I questioned.  
“Could you go into Town and get some meat for dinner..? We are kind of running low..” She requested of me.  
  
“Okay.” I took some Beri. I walked out of the door. I have light brown hair. My eyes are a dark purple. Today was the day. I was wearing a dress that was white and blue stripped.  
  
I also wore white boots. I could not find a nice set of heels that goes with my dress. I settled for these boots.

I like to look pretty despite being a guy. It's not my fault. I am always truthful about my gender. I don’t really care if people make fun of me because of my cross dressing ways.  
  
I like woman’s clothes nobody is going to change my mind.

The walk to the town was a pleasant one. One step ahead. I find myself humming a light tune walking down a narrow path.  
  
I got so lost in my thoughts. I hadn’t even noticed the person in front of me. I walked straight into the falling to the ground.  
  
“Ow..” I rubbed my bottom. I got up bowing my head.  
“I am so sorry!!!” I shouted an apology.  
  
“Hey..” The voice of male made me look up. There stood a male with green hair. He wore a white shirt. There was green haramaki around his waist.  
He wore black pants. There were three swords strapped to his waist.  
  
A green bandanna tied to his arm. I saw three golden earrings on his ear.  
  
“Do you know which way the town is..?” He asked me. I blinked a few times at him.  
“Uhm, the towns that way..” I pointed in the direction of the town. That was straight ahead of me.  
  
“Thanks..” He turned the opposite direction.   
“Where are you going..? I said it was this way.” I said to him.  
  
“The town is moving itself..” He stated.   
“A town can’t move itself, your just lost.” I stated. He glared at me. He chose to ignore me walking the wrong way.  
  
‘This guy is hopeless..’ I thought to myself. I looked at him before looking back at the town. I grabbed his arm.  
  
“Just follow me, I will take you into Town alright..?” I requested of him.  
“Fine.” He said. I released his arms walking in the right direction. I looked back at the male.  
  
“My name is Remi, J Starsign, whats yours..?” I asked him.  
“Roronoa Zoro.” He answered.   
  
I looked at him mildly surprised.  
  
“you mean the pirate hunter everybody talks about..?” I questioned him. Zoro frowned from my revelation.  
  
“I don’t recall ever calling myself a pirate hunter.” Zoro told me. I shrugged my shoulders. I walked with him heading towards the town.  
  
“By the way, I’m a guy, I just like wearing woman clothing..” I told Zoro.  
  
I turned to him just see to the surprise look on his face. He went back to a neutral look as if he didn’t care about my state of clothing.  
  
That was kind of interesting reaction. There were people who always react so weirdly about me dressing as a girl. I found myself being picked on because of the way. I like to dress. This guy just didn’t care.  
  
“Well, we are here..” I said. Zoro nodded his head.  
“Thanks.” He walked on ahead. I watched him walk away from me. I remembered my sister request. I headed towards the market.   
  
The market was livelier then usual. That was a good sign because it means that there might be some meat for sail. I looked through the many food stands. I was inspecting some of the freshly cut meats.   
  
‘Hmm, what would be the perfect meat for a great dinner tonight..’ I was looking over my choice. When there was a loud explosion from the harbor.  
  
“Pirates are here!!” A man shouted. I turned my head only to be knocked to the side by some people. There were screams as people began to run from the shore. The clerk at this stand ran for his life.   
  
I stared as there were several explosion around me. I ducked for cover not wanting to be blasting. I wasn’t sure if it was safe or not. I got back up. There was man wearing a hat.  
  
“Take what you want boys!!” He yelled out. I took that as sign for me to leave this harbor. I only got about ten steps away before hearing a scream. I looked back at a woman who was holding her child in fright.   
  
A gun pointed to her. She was so afraid of the man. I am more less useless when it comes to combat. I could not sit idly as this woman was going to be killed.  
  
“Stop!” I yelled going in front of her.  
“Leave her alone!” I glared at him.   
  
“Oh ho, look at this boys a woman trying to be a hero..” The pirate captain smirked at me. I looked back at the woman. Who looked at me before running with her child to safety.   
  
I looked back at the pirate captain.   
  
“..You just let my toy get away..” He took a step forward. I stepped back. He had a gun pointed at me.   
  
“I guess you will do find for my replacement.” He smirked at me.   
  
I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I guess its time to say good-bye to my virtue because it's not worth keeping if it meant there was a chance for me to survive.   
  
This was going to end badly for me. I thought it was going to end badly. I was preparing myself for the worst when they grabbed me.   
  
I felt the wind as someone went passed me. The hand on me was gone. I was staring at the back of Zoro. He had his bandanna on his head. His swords were drawn. There was one in each hand. The third one was in his mouth.  
  
He took down these pirates like they were nothing to him. I couldn’t help but admire the strength. That was being displayed in front of me. Pirates were out cold.   
  
“Tsk, not even worth my time..” Zoro grumbled. He grabbed some rope. He tied them all up after sheathing his swords.  
  
“Zoro..” I called his name. He looked back at me.  
“Which way is the Marine head quarters..?” Zoro asked me. I pointed in the direction getting out of my shell-shocked state.   
  
“Thanks..” He walked in the direction again.  
“your going in the wrong direction!” I yelled at him. He stopped.  
“you said it was this way!” He yelled at me.   
  
I shook my head from his out burst. I walked over to him.  
  
“Come on, I will take you there..” I sighed. Zoro picked up the guys. I lead him to the marine headquarters on this island. I was kind of disappointed in them since they didn’t do a thing when the pirates came.  
  
‘My virtue was saved by the infamous pirate hunter.’ I thought to myself. I found that this day was becoming a very strange day. I lead him to the marines. He got the bounty for the pirates he tookd down.   
  
I wasn’t entirely sure how much their bounty had been. Zoro walked out. He had his bandanna off his head.   
  
“You..” Zoro looked at me.  
“My name is not You, its Remi.” I crossed his arms.  
“Where can I get a bite to eat..?” He asked me.   
  
I stared for a minute. I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
“Come on, I’ll bring you to my house, I’ll feed you as thanks for saving me.” I motioned him to follow me.   
“This will save you from spending money for when you really need it..” I waved my hand.  
“Alright.” Zoro followed me.   
  
I thought about the meat. Rianna wanted me to get her. She was going to do the cooking today but since Zoro is here. I thought it would be nice for me to cook for once.   
  
“I’ve got to stop and get a few things is that alright..?” I asked Zoro.   
“Do what you want.” He replied.  
  
‘Not a very talkative guy is he..?’ I questioned going back to the market. I grabbed some steaks and some rice. I even bought some shrimp before heading in the direction of my house. I lost Zoro along the way.  
  
I had double back a few times to grab him. I eventually got fed up with loosing him. I made him carry my groceries. I took his other hand leading him all the way to my house.   
  
“Remi! Are you okay?! I heard that there was pirate attack!” Rianna came running to me. She hugged me as soon as I entered the door.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Zoro saved me, I’m making dinner tonight and feeding him as thanks.” I told her. Rianna looked at Zoro.  
  
“oh, thank you so much for saving my little brother, my name is Rianna please come in and make yourself at home.” She requested of him. Zoro walked into my house.   
  
“You can just put the food on the counter over there..” I pointed. Zoro placed the groceries on the counter.   
  
“Wait your making food..?” Rianna’s eyes were full of sparkles. She loves my cooking. I nodded my head.  
  
“Today is a good day..” Rianna smiled to herself. I went into the kitchen. I got started on making dinner.   
  
Tonight was a good night to make stir fried rice with shrimp and pork. I began the preparations. When I noticed that Zoro was napping on the couch. I shook my head making food. He was a real strange guy in my eyes.  
  
He didn’t really react to my choice of clothing. He ended up saving me from some pirates. I couldn’t really get the image out of my head of his back. That just looked so dependable.   
  
‘Thinking to much about this stranger..’ I realized as I was cooking. It was all blur to me. I finished making food.   
  
I walked over to Zoro. Who was sleeping. He looked kind of peaceful.  
“..Hey.” I shook him awake. He opened one of his eye.   
  
“Foods ready come and sit with me and my sister its rare to have someone over for dinner..” I told him. Zoro yawned sitting up.  
  
“About time..” He got up. I kicked him in the head.  
  
“what was that for!?” He snapped.  
“At least sound grateful! I cooked this meal for you, ya know..” I shouted back at him.   
  
There would have been argument if Rianna didn’t stop the fight. I served the food. I sat down after grabbing my plate. I watched Zoro took the first bite.  
  
He started to eat more. I felt kind of pleased with his response to my food. I poured him some ale. He was probably thirsty.  
  
He took a drink looking at the mug. Than he looked at me.   
  
“Thanks, Remi.” Zoro smiled. I was shell-shocked by his smile. I watched as he devoured the food in front of me.  
  
‘I think there is something wrong with me..’ I thought turning around giving him another serving. He wasn’t normal. He didn’t know his right to his left. He was strong for a swordsman.   
  
He shouldn’t be the one to make me feel all weird inside. I decided not voice anything eating with my sister and Zoro. When the meal was over. He sound content.  
  
“Thanks that was really good.” Zoro drank the beer.   
“Its late, you should stay the night and in the morning, you can leave when you want..” I told him.  
  
Zoro yawned going to the couch, He fell asleep in an instant. That was something that added to his whole character. I forgot that he was kind of short-tempered. I’m learning so much about this stranger already and it only been a day.  
  
The next morning. I got up early to chop wood. Zoro woke up. He cut up all the wood in seconds. I was left to stare in awe of his swords skills. He just did my chores for me.  
  
“Thanks..?” I was stuck between awe and anger for him taken over my job. I decided to let it go to have a bath. I dressed into the same blue and white stripped dress.  
  
“Are you leaving today..?” I asked Zoro.  
“Yeah.” He said to me.  
“Alright, I’ll take you to a harbor and get you a boat.” I said grabbing my boats. Zoro grabbed his swords. I walked with him back to town. I stretched my arms.  
  
“You look nicer than most woman, I’ve seen.” Zoro told me. I felt my cheeks burn a little turning my head away.  
  
“Thanks..” I said unsure of how to react from his response. He doesn’t seem to be the type to give compliments. I did appreciate his words. I took him to the harbor. He got boat and some supplies before leaving my island. 


	2. On the Sea

Rianna forced me off the island to go visit my grandparent graveyard on their home island. In truth she wanted me to gain more experience in sailing. This was a week of torture. I had to find out how to sail a boat.   
  
I had no practice. I was smart enough to pack a lot of food and water. In the off-chance. That I would get lost trying to find my grandparents island. I personally thought she was sending me off to my death.   
I suppose it wasn’t so bad. I found an island. I wore a blue hooded robe over my white dress.  
I had white boots to match my dress. I tied my boat to the harbor. I stepped on the dock. This island had less people than my home island.  
  
I walked on ahead trying to figure out if this was the right one where my grand parents were laid to rest. The first place. I had gone to was the Tavern. Bartenders tend to have a lot of information.  
  
I walked into the Tavern.  
  
“Excuse me..” I leaned over the counter.  
“What can I do for you lass..?” He questioned me.   
“What Island is this..?” I requested of him.  
  
“This island is Lowki Island..” He answered. I sighed a little to myself.  
This is the wrong the island. I figured that my luck was going to be horrible especially since that storm a few days ago threw me off course.  
  
‘I’m a newbie sailor, it's expected to not know how to do things properly, I knew this was a bad idea..’ I thought sighing to myself. I caught a familiar green blur at my peripheral vision. That made me get up ignoring some guy who was about to approach me.  
  
“Zoro..?” I turned my head. Zoro paused in his drinking.  
“What are you doing here..?” He asked me. I sat across from him.  
  
“It really is you! How have you been..?” I asked him.  
“Fine.” He took another sip from the mug. I thought about his question.  
  
“My sister sent me out to sea for my grandparents anniversary of their death.” I explained.  
“She wanted me to repay my respects at their home island but, I told her, I didn’t know how to navigate in the sea but she sent me out there anyway..” I explained to him.  
  
“I got lost and ended up here..” I admitted.  
“You have a horrible sense of direction..” Zoro told me. I glared at him.  
“I don’t want to hear that from you!” I snapped at him.   
  
A burly man approached me.  
  
“Hey whats your name sweetness..?” The guy smirked at me. I looked at him.  
“Do you mind..? I am having a conversation here.” I nearly snapped at the man.   
  
“Why waste your time with this man, when I can make you happier sweetness..” He gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
“Look, I’m not interested okay and you would run for the hills the moment we got into bed because I’m not a woman.” I stated.   
  
Thats a good reaction from the guy. Who went all paled face. He started freaking out calling me a freak of nature. He grabbed my wrist.  
  
“Hey! Let me go!” I yelled.  
“Since you like dressing up as a woman, I guess its up to me to give you the full experience..” He said only to be knocked to the ground hard by unsheathed sword.  
  
“Your in my way fatso.” Zoro stated. He got up from his seat. I looked at the guy who was knocked out. Zoro walked out of the Tavern. I followed him out of the Tavern.  
  
“Thanks for saving me again..” I smiled at him.  
“Sorry about the trouble, this sort of thing happens when you dress as a girl and have feminine features.” I apologized.  
  
“Its no big deal, he was in my way.” Zoro stated. I took to walking beside him. He was taken a stroll through the small village.  
  
“Zoro, why do you carry three swords..?” I asked him.  
“I train in the three sword style, Santoryu..” He answered. I looked at three sheathed swords on his hip.  
  
“Why..?” I asked. He looked at me.  
“..I’m going to be the greatest swordsman in the world.” Zoro replied like it was the most obvious answer in the entire world.  
  
“Really..? That’s quite the ambition, you have there.” I admitted.  
“I will fulfill it for its my promise to her..” Zoro had a far off look about him. He held determination in his eyes.  
  
“I envy you, you have such a great dream, where I’m not even sure what I want to do with myself..” I told Zoro as we walked.  
  
“You have all the time in the world to find your dream.” He said. I punched his arm playfully walking with him.  
  
“Look at you sounding all cool and wise, when you can’t even tell which way is east and west..” I chuckled.  
  
“West is that way..” Zoro pointed in the opposite direction.  
“That’s North Zoro..” I corrected.  
He had gone silent before turning his head. I walked with him into the forest. I followed him as he walked down a path in the forest.  
  
I held on to the strap of my bag. That was around my shoulder.   
  
“Why are you following me.?” Zoro questioned me.  
  
“I worry if I leave you, you're going to end up lost forever.” I answered. Zoro snorted shaking his head.  
  
“I’m not lost the village moved itself.” He crossed his arms.  
“Zoro, a village can’t move itself..” I argued.  
“Its the truth.” He stated.   
  
“You just can’t admit your wrong can you..?” I questioned. Zoro glared at me.  
“Are you picking a fight.?” Zoro asked me. I sighed shaking my head.  
  
“So quick to be violent, geez, I only want to help you since were in the middle of the forest and its going to be dark soon..” I told him. Zoro looked around the area. He seemed surprised. He scratched his head.  
  
“I thought we were still in the village..” Zoro scratched his head confused.  
“Village really did move itself..” He mumbled. I had to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose or slapping my forehead.   
  
“Just sit down, I’ll get some fire wood, worry about the village tomorrow..” I told him. Zoro complied sitting down. He went into meditative like state. I went a little way's ahead gathering a bit of wood. I came back putting the wood together.   
  
I placed some rock around the wood. I made a little campfire with some matches in my bag. Zoro meditated. I took out some ration. I munched on some of the strawberries from my farm. I sat there silently looking at the fire.  
  
I like the warmth of the flame that warmed my hands. There was a snap of a twig in the bushes. Zoro’s arm was in front of me. He was holding his sword. I could feel his overwhelming presence behind me.   
  
I looked up at him. He was focused on the bushes were the twig snapped. I couldn’t speak from my nerves. I didn’t want to break his concentration if there was something dangerous in the bushes.  
  
There was a few tense moment of silence. He finally relaxed seeing no danger around. He moved back to his sitting position.   
  
I went back to looking to the fire his presence became a little more comforting after seeing how he was willing to protect me. I shouldn’t really find that surprising since he was the one that has helped twice already.   
  
The infamous Pirate Hunter who has no sense of direction Roronoa Zoro. I wondered how long I will be able to stay by his side. I scolded myself for ever thinking that before falling asleep from the warmth of the fire.  
  
I woke up in the morning with a blanket over me. I touched the blanket realizing that it came from my bag. That was strapped on to me. I touched the fabric wondering why it was on me.   
  
When Zoro came to mind. I turned looked around seeing no signs of the swordsmen. When he came walking up holding a deer. He dropped it on the ground.   
  
“Breakfast.” Zoro stated. I looked at the deer. I went into my bag taken out some tools.  
  
“Well alright, since you went through the trouble of hunting it, I can make it into a meal for us..” I said grabbing a knife.  
  
I cleaned the deer out before cutting into the meat. I had brought out medium size pot from my bag. I placed it over the fire after pouring some water.  
  
I was making deer stew over the fire. Zoro was working out. He had taken his shirt out before doing one-handed push ups. He did normal push ups. I watched him do sit ups while taste testing the soup.   
  
He was really working up a sweat. When I walked over to him with a canister handing it to him. He took a huge drink before handing it back to me. He did more cardio.  
  
I was checking over the stew. When I felt his presence behind me. Zoro was peered over my shoulder. He was looking at my stew. I felt my cheeks go a little warmer trying not to look at him.  
  
“Do you want to taste test it first..?” I asked him.   
“Yeah.” Zoro replied. I took the ladle. I scooped some of the stew up. I blew it on it first before rising it up.   
  
He took a sip from the ladle. I was growing more consciously aware of how close he was to me.   
  
“Is it good? Does it taste ready..?” I asked him.  
“..Few more minutes.” Zoro quietly responded moving away. My focus was on the stew trying not to think of the sense of loss I had felt from not feeling his presence behind me.   
  
‘I’m just crazy..’ I told myself. A few more minutes of cooking. I served the two of us some stew. I should have probably added a little bit more spices. Zoro doesn’t seem to be complaining. I determined that it was good enough for breakfast.  
  
When the stew was gone. I grabbed the pot walking a little ways washing it the pot. I washed the bowls. I walked back to the fire. I placed everything back in my bag.  
  
“Ready to go..?” Zoro asked me.   
“Of course..” I placed the bag over my shoulder after putting away my blanket. I got a little lost in my thoughts while staring at his back.  
  
‘This is bad..’ I told myself.  
‘If I stay with him..’ I thought to myself.   
‘I might actually..’ My thoughts were interrupted with a slip of my boots.  
  
I yelped a little about to fall when Zoro grabbed me. He pulled me back into him. I didn’t fall down the hill.  
  
“Watch were your walking.” Zoro glared at me.  
“Sorry, my head was stuck in he clouds.” I apologized.  
“That’s a first.” Zoro helped me stand.  
  
I moved away try not think of his muscles. I’m a man who likes wearing woman clothes and girly cute things. I have never been ashamed to admit such things. I don’t really care what other think of me when it comes to my choice of clothing.  
  
I do admit when it came to my sexual preferences. I never actually thought about that until now and meeting a dangerous pirate hunter. That goes by the name Roronoa Zoro.  
  
Three hours later. I find myself arguing with him because he is an idiot. That has no sense of direction. He liked to think he’s right when he isn’t.  
  
“I’m telling you the village is this way! Why are we even having this argument..?!” I yelled at him.  
“Your the one picking a fight with me” Zoro stated.  
  
“I am not picking a fight with you!!” I tried not to yell at him. He was just making me so mad. I just wanted to kick him were the sun don’t shine. I know that its very painful. I refrained myself from doing it no matter how tempting it is for me given in.   
  
“A cabin..” I stared at the wooden cabin.   
“And look there’s a dock.” I pointed seeing a dock. I spotted a old man walking out of the cabin. He was wearing a yukata. He looked myself and Zoro.  
  
“Its not every day, I get visitors, what a nice looking couple the two are..” He said to the two of us. I flushed red.  
  
“Couple?! There’s been a misunderstanding..” I tried to deny. He took my hand.  
“What delicate fingers you have and you have a face of a beautiful angel..” He inspected me.   
  
‘Beautiful..? Angel..?’ I was caught up in the flattery that nothing else really mattered to me.  
“You have a keeper.” The old man said to Zoro. That seemed to bring me out of my thoughts.  
  
“Hey do you have map to Hearty Island..?” I asked him.   
“I haven’t been there in years, I got the map inside my house and a compass.” He told me.  
  
“Really?! Do you think I can have it and have your boat..?” I requested. Old man smiled.  
“I wouldn’t mind giving you the map, compass and boat if you and your lover dance to my music.” Old man requested.  
  
“L-Lover!?” I looked at Zoro. I was going to refuse. I got the impression that it was kind of futile for me to explain properly to this old man.  
  
I went over to Zoro.  
  
“Zoro do you know how to dance..?” I asked him.  
“Why would I need to know how to dance..?” He replied. I expected such a response since the only thing he cares about is training and his swords.   
  
I walked over to the old man.  
“We would love to dance to your music.” I smiled at him. Old man smiled taken out an instrument. I walked over to Zoro.  
  
“come on you can survive one dance.” I took his hand pulling him over to me.  
  
“Hey!” He stumbled. I placed my arms around him. Old man played an instrument.   
“Just follow my lead, bare with it for a song won’t you..?” I requested.   
  
Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
“I guess, I have no choice.” He stated. He was almost stepping on my toes.  
“Your a terrible dancer..” I said to him.  
  
“I don’t dance.” Zoro stated. I laughed a little in response to statement.   
“Obviously, fine, just take the lead, I’ll follow you..” I told him. It would better than him steeping on my toes. I let him take the lead.  
  
I positioned his hands on my hips correctly. He moved his body. I simply followed his movements. He didn’t seem to be enjoying himself at first. When our eyes met there was a change in his focus.   
  
The music was suddenly lost to me. Zoro concentrated on me. I didn’t turn away from his gaze. I looked back at him. We moved to the tune of our own beat.  
  
I honestly had a lot of fun. Zoro released my hands. I realized that the song was over. He was paying attention to the musical instrument.  
  
I went to grab the things the old man promised me. I walked to the boat. Zoro stepped on. I untied the rope. When my foot got caught. I yelped falling on top of Zoro.  
  
“Sorry..” I went to push myself off of him. He prevented me from getting up. I looked at him in wonder. He pulled me towards him.  
  
A soft kiss on the fore head made all my thoughts go out the window.  
  
“Thanks for the dance.” Zoro looked away from me. He went to sleep. I was a mess of nerves and emotions from such affection. That was so unlike him. I didn’t know to deal with that sudden kiss the forehead.  
  
I sighed seeing that he was already asleep. I guess he’s going with me to my grandparents grave. That makes me a little happy since it means. That I will be able to spend a little more time with him. 


	3. My Dreamer

I forgot about how strong Zoro is with his swords. The reason was because it was relatively peaceful the last three days on the sea. I was following the map to the tea with the compass. The weather was merciful for once.   
  
I didn’t have any worries and then a pirate ship came along and destroyed all the peace. I had been taken hostage. Zoro had become a very violent and dangerous man all because they interrupted his nap time.  
  
I just watched as he fought and took the pirates out with ease. The captain didn’t even care about me anymore. He was to busy getting angry at Zoro. I was just a pretty helpless woman in their eyes. They left me alone to challenge Zoro.   
  
I saw metal baseball bat laying on the deck of the ship. I picked up the bat seeing the guy holding Zoro down.  
  
I took the bat running at one of the guys. I swung it down hard-hitting the one that was holding Zoro down. Who smirked. He went straight for the captain. I fought back using the bat that was once laying on the ground.  
  
Once they were all down tied up.  
  
“I under estimated you, Remi, you're not as helpless as I thought you were.” Zoro said impressed.  
“What?! How Rude! I am more then just a pretty face you know! I can help protect myself and you!” I crossed my arms.  
  
“I admit, I’m not nearly as strong as you are, but, I want to fight alongside you too.” I said to him. Zoro ruffled my hair.   
  
“Lets take their ship to the rest of the way..” Zoro said to me. He didn’t really need to mess my hair up. I threw all the pirates in the brig. This ship was a little bit bigger. I wasn’t sure how to sail it at first. I just went with sheer determination.  
  
It all worked out somehow since we arrived at out destination. The pirates were handed over to the authorities. Zoro shared his money with me. I had some in my pocket. I also took to carrying the base-ball bat around with me.   
  
I bought an outfit in the store. I now wore a long-sleeved shirt that was black and white stripped. I wore black skirt with black boots.   
  
I had cute little hair clips in my hair. I was super happy about feeling pretty. I twirled around Zoro with my new look.  
  
“How do I look..?” I asked him. Zoro didn’t answer me. I expected that response. I didn’t care of his grumpy pants self. I was in pure bliss. I grabbed some sake. I made it to the grave of my grand parents.   
  
I placed some flowers on the grave. I prayed a little to them. Zoro sat next to me drinking some of that sake.   
  
He was paying his respects to the dead in his own way.  
  
“Thank you Zoro, for joining me.” I smiled at him. I poured the sake. He took another drink.   
“I get free sake out of this so I don’t have anything to complain about.” Zoro shrugged. I shook my head.  
  
“Booze, training and swords, is that all you think about..?” I asked shaking my head. Zoro nodded his head.   
  
“Reminds me..” Zoro took something out from his pocket.   
“I got this earlier in town while we were walking by the stand, I don’t have any use for it so you take it.” Zoro placed something in my hands.  
  
I looked in my hands seeing a golden heart-shaped locket.  
  
“Zoro its beautiful..” I looked at the locket.   
“You like it..? then it keep it, It serves no purpose for me.” Zoro waved his hand. I looked at him. Why couldn’t he just say that he wanted to give me a gift.  
  
There was no way he would buy this with out that intention. I don’t understand him at all some times. That pride of his is irksome. I glared looking at the locket. He was holding a bottle. I moved over to him.  
  
I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Thank you Zoro.” I smiled at him. Zoro grabbed me. I slipped not expecting to be grabbed. I fell on to the ground. He ended up pinning my one arm. I was holding my locket in the other arm.  
  
“Zoro..?” I felt the my cheek grow warm. He was looking down at me. I can see that he was a little flustered himself.  
  
“Are you drunk..?” I had to ask him. He leaned forward. I felt a little nervous from how close he was to me. The real kicker was when he brushing my lips with his thumbs.  
  
‘Please don’t be drunk..’ I started to plead inwardly because this moment felt so surreal to me.   
  
“No.” Zoro answered me. He was looking at me. I saw the conflict in his eyes. I was kind of dying to know the conclusion he was picking up with himself.  
  
I was silent as he looked me over. He was peering into my eyes. I was laid there helplessly under his gaze.   
  
“would you stop already..? tell me what you want to do..?” I avoided his eyes. He turned my head.  
“I ain’t done looking at ya.” Zoro smirked. I think my head would have exploded if it was possible.   
  
This position and how he’s hovering over me. I’m going to die of embarrassment. Zoro is going to be the death of me.   
  
My thoughts stopped as he touched my cheek. I could easily push him off of me. I didn’t know what to do.  
  
He settled for just embracing me. I liked the warmth of his embrace. He held me tightly in his arms. I slowly wrapped my arms around him.   
  
He just stayed there. I tried to calm my beating heart. I just stayed still feeling his breathing even out. He fell asleep on me. I didn’t have strength to move.   
  
Ten minutes in this position. I moved so that his head was resting on my lap. I was sitting up. I ran my hand through his green hair.   
  
He could have so easily had his way with me. I would not have stopped them. That thought alone scared me.   
  
It just confirms all the emotions he has put me through up until this point. These weird feelings.  
  
‘I was in love with the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, who will one day be the strongest swordsmen in the world.’ I thought to myself.  
  
‘That would mean, he aims to defeat Dracule Mihawk..’ I thought to myself. That man is the current strongest swordsmen in the world.  
  
I was by myself in my thoughts. I played with Zoro’s short hair. I stayed with him as he slept. When he awoke. I gave him some of my rations. I spent the rest of the day with Zoro. The next morning. I made break fast for him.   
  
I walked with him down towards the harbor.  
  
“...You know we should probably part ways.” I rubbed the back of my head. Zoro glanced at me.   
“Yeah your probably right..” Zoro agreed.   
  
“I have a promise to fulfill..” Zoro purchased a boat. He went towards the boat.   
“Zoro..” I called his name. He glanced at me.  
  
“Will you tell me about her? The next time we see each other I mean..?” I requested. He pulled me into him.   
  
He had his arms wrapped around me. He lifted my chin. He leaned down capturing my lips. I know it was futile at that moment to resist my feelings any longer. I kissed him back. He tighten his hold on me.  
  
“I promise, I will..” Zoro whispered to me. I would demand an explanation from his actions if I already knew the answer. I would say those words if it meant to keep him by my side. I couldn’t keep him with me. He had to get stronger. He had to become the worlds strongest swordsmen.   
  
I watched him leave. I had hope that once his dreams were realized that maybe he could accept my feelings and we can be together like proper lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this story was cute, anyway hop you enjoyed it ~ XD

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Zoro needs some love, home hope he wasn't too Oc, anyway until next chapter


End file.
